The WretchED
by The Failed Author
Summary: Completely origanal fantasy story,except for EEnE .The Ed's and the rest of the kids get sucked in to a diffirent world in wich they are forced to enter war to get back home .Rated T .PLEEEEEEEEEASE read and review!I hunger for reviews!
1. Chapter 1

All rights to EEnE go to their respected owners,the story,setting,nations, is all my immagination.

THE WRETCHED

CHAPTER 1:Mom,there's a interdimensional wormhole in my room.

Winter was,beside summer,to the kids the best time of the year .The Cul-De-Sac was covered in snow and the kids,now 15,were having fun,talking,playing in the snow,and the rest .In the middle of the Cul-De-Sac were Double D and Eddy .Eddy changed a little .He came to respect and care his friends,and he stopped scamming,after.....that disastrous scam a year ago .His hair didn't change .He was wearing a dark grey jacket,black gloves,white undershirt,blue pants and green and red and white winter boots .He also took greater care of his education . Double D didn't wear the sock hat anymore,instead he wore a green loose fitting tuque .His hair was long,black and combed with three locks of hair were potruding from underneath his hat .Two on his right and one on the left .He wore a green jacket,blue undershirt,green baggy pants and boots .He didn't change at all .But there is one problem,there was no Ed .

-Do you think he's still sleeping -Double D asked

-Probably -Eddy answered -Remember when he sleepwalked .You need a canon to wake him up -

-Should we check up on him ? -Double D asked him,but Eddy pointed towards Ed's house and shouted

-THERE'S OUR LUMPY! -Ed ran towards them in his pijamas (a dirty, sleeveless shirt and underwear) with a exited face .Ed also changed a little .He was still goofy,and he still loved monster movies and comic books,but he grew smarter and more independent,not listening to Sarah when he didn't want do her bidding .He stood in front of them,grinning,jumping on the spot and pointing towards his house .He had a overly exited look on his face .The kids began to gather around to see what's happening.

-Ed -Eddy asked him,but Ed just continued on-.....Ed........ED!! -Eddy cracked and he slapped him .Ed stood on the spot completely calm .

-Now,do you mind telling us what's going on . -Eddy asked

-You have to see what's in my room !C'mon ! -Ed ran back towards his house with the Ed's and the kids after him

-I hope that it isn't something that will ruin our good life -Double D sead .After they stopped scamming the kids came to view them as friends,and Kevin even stopped caling them dorks .Ed entered his room through his window and the rest followed .At first,the room seemed normal .

-Why did Ed drag us here ? -Kevin asked pointing towards Ed .Aside from no longer being a jerk towards the Ed's,Kevin didn't change .He still wore his hat,and he wore a jeans jacket,and jeans pants,and sk8's .Ed then lifted up his bed .The Gang jumped back out of sheer horror .Underneath his bed was a swirling,foreboding black hole,emmiting sound just like wind .Double D seemed like he got dizzy .The rest were in horror .Ed was acting like he just got the title of the Greatest Monster in a Boys Body.

-IT IS A WORMHOLE WICH WILL SPEW US IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE !! -Ed shouted .But then,something went wong .The balck hole was expanding and the sound of wind was getting louder,and louder .Suddenly,Jimmy was sucked in,his screams echoing through the room .Sarah screamed,and she too was sucked in

-BABY SISTER !! -Ed jumped in after here .Double D tried to grab him but he was sucked in .Then Eddy,then Rolf,Kevin,Jonny and then Nazz .Then the black hole closed,leaving the room empty and quiet .


	2. Chapter 2:For once,Ed made sense

CHAPTER 2:For once,Ed made sense .

Eddy fell in to a large puddle of mud .He lay there for about 8 minutes,until he finally decided to get out of the puddle .He stood up only to find that he is in a old,grey forest .

-This doesn't look like Peach Creek ?Where am i ? -He looked around himself until he heard Double D's voice

-ASSISTANCE PLEASE ?! -He looked everywhere and he couldnt see him .He looked up and there,hanging on a branch 3 meters above the ground was Double D .

-What ever did you do to get stuck up there ? -He asked him

-Eddy please,just get me down from here ! -

-Just jump ! -

-But i might break my ankle or...... –Eddy pinched the bridge of his closed his eyes and sighed in annoyance .

-There's a big puddle of mud below you -

-Euu that's unsannitary.... –

-THAT'S IT !! -Eddy lost his nerves .He picked up a rock and then he threw it a Double D's hands .Double D yelped,and one of his hand released the branch .Eddy picked up another rock and he threw it at Double D's other hand .Double D fell in to the puddle of mud

-IM SO FILTHY !! -Double D screamed after he fell in to the puddle

-Welcome to the club . –Eddy sead after he looked at his dirty jacket . –C'mon,we have to find the others . –Eddy helped Double D out of the puddle .They started to walk,looking around for any sign of the gang .Then they noticed a shadow running in the trees .They stopped walking as the shadow ran faster,and faster .It came closer,and closer to the place where they were standing,until it stood and looked the in the eyes .Eddy and Double D screamed .

-WERE TO YOUNG TO DIE DOUBLE D !!RUN !! -But it was to late to run .The spectre jumped at them yelling

-GUYS!!! -They were violently being huged by none other than Ed .Eddy's blood was boiling .He jumped on Ed and started to pound him .

-I hate to breakup this reunion,but i do belive im seeying Kevin and Rolf walking towards us .Kevin was angry,Rolf was confused

-YOU !! -He yelled pointing at Ed

-Me ? -Ed answered

-Yeah you!Why did you have that thing in your room and where are we ? -

-It's not my fault!It was there when i woke up ! -

-Then where are we ?

-These woods remind me of The Old Country . –Rolf sead .He didn't change .He was the same .He was dressed in a brown sweater,blue pants and large boots .The strangest thing was is that Victor the Goat was with him .Eddy looked at Rolf for a moment .He thought about asking him how come the goat was with him but he figured it out that he was probably with Rolf when that black hole transported them in to this forrest

-How did you find us ? -Eddy asked them

-We heard you guys screaming .What happened ?

-Monobrow here scared the living daylights out of us . -Eddy sead pointing at Ed .Kevin snickered a little

-Did you see any of the others ? -Double D asked them .

-No .Guess we should try to find them . –Kevin answered .Suddenly Ed's brain began working at the speed of sound because he began running around histerically yelling

-BABY SISTER !!WHERE ARE YOU ?!! -He outran them by a mile .

-Wait Ed ! -They ran after him until they got in to a clearing in the woods .Ed stood there,petrified,as well as the others .They found Sarah and Jimmy alright,but in the arms of a large wolf like creature .Jimmy and Sarah were kicking and screaming as the werewolf was about bite Sarah's neck Ed yelled and jumped on the werewolf hitting him constantly,until the werewolf got the upper hand when he grabed Ed by the throath .He threw Ed at a tree,smashing it .The werewolf turned it's unwanted attention at the rest .Rolf suddenly jumped on Victor,holding his shepherd staff

-ONWARD VICTOR !! -He yelled .Victor stood on his hind legs .He then charged at the werewolf .He hit him with his horns in the belly,while Rolf hit him with his staff in the snout with tremendous force,launching him in to a tree .Rolf jumped of off Victor in to the air, swinging his staff .He landed on the werewolf's chest .He began hitting him violently in the snout .After a minute he got off of the unconcius werewolf yelling

-NEVER AGAIN SHALL YOU TORMENT ROLF'S LIVESTOCK !! -He obviously remmebered his childhood .They all were frozen like they have been in a block of ice for a century .Double D fainted .Ed emerged from underneath the destroyed tree .He hugged his sister,crying .They moved far away from the werewolf until they found a cave to rest in .Sarah ,when she recovered ,started talking again

-This is all your fault Ed ! -She sead -Why did you have a black hole in your room ! -Sarah changed a little .She was nicer to the Ed's,but still,she wasa force to be reckoned with .She wore a skyblue jacket,white pants,black and red sk8's and gloves .She had a long ponytail .She,like Jimmy,were 13 years old .Double D began deffending Ed .

-Sarah,please stop and think,how can Ed just randomly have a black hole under his bed .Black holes form from massive stars that become supernovas .Then their core implodes,creating a gravitational field so powerful that not even light can escape it .Quite fascinating infact . –Sarah,like the rest of the people present,had no idea what he just said .Sarah sat down,mumbling something to herself .

-But Double D !That wasn't a black hole .It was a wormohle to another universe .We are on another planet right now ! – Ed sead

-Im with Ed !After what we just saw,im ready to belive anything ! -Eddy sead

-Maybe were just in a diffirent country . –Kevin sead

-I don't belive that any country in the world would have werewolwes . –Double D sead

-What about Wisconsin ? -Ed asked

-Excuse me ? -Double D asked

-I'll tell you later . –

-We should continue on,we still have to find Nazz and Jonny . –Double D sead .They left the cave,and began searching the woods .Double D marked the trees with a red marker,wich he just so happened to have,so that they can find their way back to the cave .They searched for a hour util they found them sitting high up in a tree .After that they returned to the cave to discuss what to do next .

-Why did Ed have that thing under his bed ? -Nazz asked .She grew both more attractive and smarter with the years .She was also a experienced karate fighter .Her hair was waist long .She wore a blue jacket,white gloves,black pants and red sneakers .Jonny was in a green jacket,dark blue pants and black winter boots .Plank was sitting on his lap .

-It wasn't my fault ! -Ed sead

-IT WAS AWSEOME !!ME AND PLANK SCREAMED ALL THE WAY !! It was like a roller coaster ride ! -He put Plank to his ear,listening to what he was saying .

-What's that Plank ? Plank says that there's a fairy over there . –And indeed,a small fairy was dancing around in a circle .Her skin and glow were blue .She had blond hair and wings that were larger than her .Then more fairy's and elves began appearing,dancing in a circle,wich grew wider .

-Funny...i....i have this strange urge to dance with them . -Double D sead

-Yeah...me too . -Kevin sead .Then Eddy,Double D,Kevin,Nazz,Sarah and Jonny began dancing in the growing circle with them .

-YOU FOOLS !!DO NOT DANCE WITH THE WOOD CREATURES !! -Rolf yelled,as he,and Jimmy began pulling them out of the growing circle .Jonny was constantly saying

-Im'a wood pixie!Let's dance in the woods Plank ! -They pulled them out of the circle,and they ran away from the cave as far as they could .They stopped next to a large and deep river .There was a old,long,stone bridge nearby

-What happened ? -Double D asked .Jimmy answered .

-If you enter a fairy circle,you are forced to dance until you die,or at least until somebody saves you .Oh,the horror ! -Jimmy changed a little .He wasn't such a big wimp like used to be .He could stick up for himself,and others,when ever he could .He still loved fantasy and was a brilliant artist .He wore a black and red,leather jacket,white undershirt,black,baggy pants and red and white sneakers

-My Great Nano once was locked in the circle of dance .He saved himself by tying his shoe with the hair from his back,wich he used as a grapling hook . –

.Then,they noticed something rising from above the water .It looked like a fish,but it looked to much like a human to be a fish .It had pale green skin with dark green stripes on the sides of it's arms and legs and belly was absent of the stripes .White eyes,a small mouth andit had a crest on it's head and on the sides of his arms .It had a large one on its back .It's tail had fins .Then more of them poped out of the water to see the gang on the shore .The females had long,green hair .They were rather beautiful .

-Merpeople..... – Jimmy sead in awe .They ran to the old bridge to get a better view .The merpeople were just as exited to see them .Jimmy was still by the river bank looking at them,until he saw,from underneath the bridge a huge,wide,muscular,scaly hand with jagged claws emerging from one the bridges abutment .


	3. Chapter 3:The City

CHAPTER 3:The beginning of a great journey

Jimmy was frozen as the thing became fully visible .It was huge,hulking,stone gray,scally,with black quills on the head and back .It had huge claws on it's had mandibles and barely visible,small,black eyes .The merpeople,immediatley began yelling,in an unknown language to the kids,to get of the bridge .The gang screamed and tried to run,but the thing,with one mighty swing with it's hand destroyed the bridge,and the gang fell in to the deep river .The thing reached out to grab Ed,but he jumped out of the water and jumped inside a hollow tree

-ED YOU COWARD!!HELP US !! -Eddy screamed .Ed emerged from the tree dressed like.....

-I AM LOTHAR !!I WILL BRING YOU DOWN,CREATURE OF EVIL !! -Ed,or Lothar if you wanna call him,jumped at the thing and hit it on the head with his mighty spatula.......it did nothing to the creature .The creature grabbed Ed who poked it in the eyes,releasing him from it's gripp .The merpeople suddenly attacked the thing with spears,stabbing him everywhere they could .A group of merpeople,pulled the gang out of the water .When they stabbed it,through it's though grey,scaly skin,grey blood poored out .More nad more jumped on him .Then,the leader,a old and very pale merman,threw his spear into the things head .The thing finally went down,it's body lying on the banks of the river .The gang looked at their saviors .

-Um......thanks.... –Eddy sead while nodding .The rest began thanking them .The old leader,smilled,nodded,and dived underwater .The merpeople dissapeared underwater .After they dried up,as much as they could,they followed a trail out of the forrest,and after they got out of the forrest they saw,in the distance,a long defence wall,and behind it a city .They didn't hesitate,they ran towards the city .They ran for abot half an hour until they got to the enormous,steel gate .

-HEY !!OPEN UP !!WERE HUNGRY,TIRED AND WET !!OPEN UP !! -High upon the wall two silluethes holding spears loked at them an went away .Moment's later the gate opened up .The gang's smiles suddenly turned in to frowns .The busy street was not filled with humans,these things were tall,completely covered in brown hair,large white eyes .They had no nose and long pointy ears .The females had long hair and they seemed much more gentle than the males .The gang as did the things inside the city .They loked at them as if they never saw humans .The gang fearfully entered the city,looking at the houses and the towers .They waked on a straight road with many turns,leading to and other roads .The things stepped out of their way,as they walked along the roads .The streets were filled with shops and merchants .A few soldiers in chainmail overalls were staring at the gang with their mouths half opened revealing sharp,white teeth underneath

-Guys i don't think i can stand it anymore . –Eddy sead -They won't stop looking at us - The things began circling around them,acting like scientists who discovered some new kind of animal .Suddenly,somebody began shouting in a weird language .Not an ugly,or an unpleasant language,but a strange language .Two of these things ,dressed in,brown capes with white linnings,long,closed,brown jackets,boots,ordered soldiers to grabe the now frightened,and protesting gang out of the reach of the crowd .They walked for miles towards a large,fortified castle,with many peaks and towers .The gang stood in awe,now already giving up any hope that they'l be released .

-Cool... - Ed exclaimed .The guards in front of the decorated,steel and wood door stood back,looking at the gang .They walked in the large courtyard toward another large,decorated door,in to a fabulous foyee,with several enormous stairscases,leading to diffirent places in the castle .The floors and walls were made of beautiful,marble .The walls were decorated with busts,paintings and statues .After abot an hour of climbing,stairs,the group,now exhausted,reached a long hall,decorated with large statues,about 40 or more .They opened ANOTHER large,decorated door .In the room was a large chair,made of gold .The room itself was largely decorated,with statues,extravagant paintings of battles,one of wich covered the entire ceiling .In the room was one of those things,but he had a long beard and long hair .On his head he wore a crown .He was surrounded by several soldiers who had a map,placed on to a large table in front of them .They sttoped and looked with curiosity,and wonder in to the gang . Eddy looked in to their,blank white eyes .He could tell that they were in for the adventure of a lifetime .


	4. Chapter 4:Interrogation

First i will like to thank Yoshermon for reviewing my story and giving me advice on how to improve my writing and make my story better .I hope you wil still read it and your advice will be used .Thanks and sit tight because the story will get epic soon enough .

CHAPTER 4:INTERROGATION

The old thing sat staring for about for minutes ,after wich he looked up at the thing that brought the gang here .He spoke again in that strange language .He asked him what these curios creatures did he bring in to his abode .The commander simply shruged and began talking again .The old thing ,which they could now identify as the king ,looked at them .The gang stood back ,afraid of what might happen .He asked them something .The gang didn't answer .There was a prolonged moment of silence ,during which one of the soldiers laughed after seeing Ed in his Lothar costume .After a very long conversation ,the things decided ,that the reason why the gang didn't answer to their questions was because they didn't speak their language .Moment's later a cloaked ,also very old thing stteped in to the room ,carrying a sttaf .He pointed it towards the gang

" Oh boy....." Eddy sead silently .Moment's later ,there was a loud bang ,and they were knocked unconcious by a blinding red light .They awoke with a peircing pain in their ears .

" Now...." a deep ,raspy voice asked them .They quickly turned around and saw the king sitting before them

" What are you and what are you doing here " .They understood everything that they sead .Double D quickly began talking .

" AMAZING !IM SPEACHLESS !USING SOME UNKNOWN SOURCE ,OR CRAFT ,THEY GAVE US THE ABILLITY TO UDERSTAND ANOTHER..... "

" You sead you were speachless ? " The king asked .Not only could they understand the language ,but they aslo spoke it .Double D fainted .

" HOLY MOLY PLANK !WE SPEAK ANOTHER LANGUAGE ! "

" Wake that one up and take them in to the interrogation room " -The soldiers grabbed them and began draging them away ,their yells ,and screams echoing through the halls .Interoggation was normally painfull and frightening .This was exactly the case

They travelled in to the masive dungeon complex beneath te castle .The black ,foreboding walls were wet ,and thick .The cells of the prisoners were enclosed with thick ,wooden doors strengthend with metal bars in front of them ,further entombing the prisoners inside .The halls were silent .The only thing that was heard were footsteps of the soldiers who led the gang in to the interrogation room .The room was large ,with a large table, and a single ,long bench .

" Sit " The thing sead to the gang .The gang looked at each oter and sat ,although uncertanly ,and fearfully .After a prolonged silence Double D wen't to say something .The second he started to talk ,the thing thrust it's knife in between Double D's ,wich were on the table ,not even making a scratch .Double D's eyes were wide as dinner plates ,and his skin was pale as a sheet .The silence was enough to drive somebody mad.....

" Cool " Ed broke the silence .The thing began yelling at them

" ALRIGHT !WHO ARE YOU ,WHAT ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN OUR CITY !ARE YOU SPIES !ARE YOU SPIES !SO HELP ME ,IF YOU DON'T TELL ME I WILL SLOWLY ,PAINFULLY CUT OF YOUR HANDS !NOW TELL ME !

He grabed Eddy by the collar of his shirt and began shaking him violently .

" ARE.....YOU......SPIES !

"WERE NOT SPIES !!WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE WE ARE !! " Nazz yelled .The interrogator sttoped and looked at her .He calmly ,and quietly sat down .

" What do you mean that you don't know where you are " he asked

" We just don't know " Nazz sead

" We were sucked in by a portal to an alternate universe " Eddy added .Ed looked happy after he sead it .He bear hugged Eddy to the point of where there was a danger of him breaking his ribcage

" FINALLY SOMEBODY AGREES WITH ME ! "

" You mean to tell me.....that you were sucked in by a portal.....from your world.......in to our world..... "

The gang nodded simultaneously .The interrogator sighed and reached for a long metal tube

" Another group of portal travellers "

" ANOTHER GROUP !THAT'S THE FOURTH ONE THIS WEEK ! " somebody yelled from the other side of the tube .

The interrogator sat down,and began to apologise .

" I am deeply sorry for the scare......as you alread heard ,you'r not the first one .We have to be extremely carefull .This is a time were you can trust nobody.......how did you get in to the city ? "

" The....the guard's at the gate let us in . " Eddy answered .Obviously this was not to the interrogators liking .

" Oh i am going to KILL them !The order was not to let ANYONE in ! " He looked at the gang .Who were still wet and bruised .

" You look like you've been to Hell and back ,what happened ? " Double D began explaining .

" Well,that'a a rather long story ,first we got sucked in to the portal ,how it appeared we have no idea ,but we landed in the woods ,and we soon found each other .We later found Sarah and Jimmy here in the hand's of something ,wich i can only describe as a.......

" A WEREWOLF ! " Ed cut him of

" Um....yes..... " Double D continued

" Our friend Rolf here dispatched it ,with some help from his goat Victor . " He ponted towards Rolf who was wawing in the background .

" Why do you have a goat with you ? " The interrogator asked .But before Rolf could answer Double D cut him of .

" Can i continue ?Well ,then we got trapped in some kind of crcle of fairies ,and when we escaped we came across the river and saw merpeople swimming in it " the interrogator then cut him of

" Merpeople live in the sea ,they must be travelling to our city by the river "

" Well they might be late because they saved us from a large ,scaly ,gray giant . "

" It came out of the bridge " Jimmy sead

" What ? " The interrogator asked

" It came out of the wall "

" Oh that was a stone troll .They can travel through stones "

" And that's it "

" So.......how do we get back home " Kevin asked

The interrogator sighed and bit his lip .Double D quickly realised that his reaction meant that they can't go home ,either for a reason that they don't know or simply because there WAS no way that they go back home .Double D asked with a monotonous ,yet sad voice .

" We can't go home can't we ? " His hopeless ,pessimistic qustion resulted in a eruption of terrified stares from the group .The interrogator answered .

" No....." His answer stured up Eddy's anger

" WHAT !WHY ! ? "

" No it's not like we want to keep you here,it's just that we have no way to send you back home ! " The interrogator answered

" Your the FOURTH group of portal travellers !We can't send you back because we don't have the portals for the job !It's this damned war in !

" The war againt's who ..... " Ed asked

" The Wretched ......he quietly answered .The gang looked at him with expressions of confusion and curiosty

" Souls .......captured and tortured ......made in to a wretched creature that longs for death ........eyes black as the night .They wan't to die ...not to fight ...but they'r made to ... " As the gang listened to the description of these things ,the interrogator hesitated .He wiped his eyes and began speaking again

" My son .....already died in battle againt's them .....and i fear .....i fear that he is one of them now .......and it pains me to think that i might kill my son on the battlefield ...... " He broke down in to silent crying .The gang felt sorry for ever asking him that question .

" Geeez .....that sucks ....im sorry dude " Eddy comforted him .He retained his composure after a few minutes .He began talking again .

" They'r already moving .As we speak they'r coming close to our city .They plan to kill our entire town .20 million people live in this city ....and they plan to kill us all ......but we wont let them .....we won't .....let them ......


	5. Chapter 5:The King and his Son

The next chapter is going to have a HUUGE battle so get ready! This chapter....... PLOT DEVELOPMENT!

CHAPTER 5:THE KING AND HIS SON

They left the interrogator to his thoughts. They were escorted to the kings throne room, again. When they entered the room the king was still sitting there with his commanders disscusing something on the map. The king looked upset. By his side was one of these things. He was tall, and by the looks of things, young. He had a frendly look on his face. He was dressed in royal clothes and like the close of all the soldiers or royalty, they were broen but rimmed with white lines. The king rose his head and began speaking

" Ah ....the portal travellers ......i heard the interrogators report .Short, and simple. I know how you must be feeling

" If your thinking about us being sad, confused, sacred, and home sick theeeeen yeah, you know how were feeling " Eddy sead. The king was confused for a second but then he continued talking.

" I asure you that you will find proper accomodation. Now, if you have some questions feel free to ask . "

" OK......who are you, and where are we? " Eddy asked

" Well...... were the Ordoins, your in Ordonia, and the world is called Oli.... did that answer your question accordingly.... " The king answered

" ...... Yeah..... thanks " Eddy responded

" Excuse me sir can i ask you something..... " Double D went to ask but Kevin cut him of

" Soooooo........ where are we gonna stay for the night? Where is this place were stay'n? " Kevin asked .The King ordered two soldiers to escort them to wherever they were staying. They walked through the town, escorted by the soldiers, as the people looked after them. After an hour of walking they came in front of a large building. It had a sign in an unknown language, and sounds of cheering and glasses was heard from the inside.

" The Golden Inn... the largest and best inn in the city " One of the soldiers sead

" That's your stay " The soldier led them inside. As soon as they entered, everything went silent. The most awkward part was walking towards the bartender at the counter. The soldier told the bartender who the gang where and then they gave them their rooms. Ed, Edd n Eddy were in one room Rolf, Kevin, and Nazz in another, and Jonny, Plank, Jimmy and Sarah in another. The soldiers also told them that the food that they buy will be payed from the royal treasury ,but that they have to spend it wisely. The Ed's were in their room talking about these things called The Wretched

" So.... what do you think these things look like " Eddy asked. Ed went to answer but Eddy put his hand over his mouth because that he knew that his thought would be that they look like a giant tentacled monster with three eyes that shoot lasers

" I want to hear what Double D thinks about this Ed..... "

" Well...... if the king answered my question before we left the palace i might have something to say. But what really worries me is the thought of fighthing one " Double D sead

" You might i have to....... " A voice came. The Ed's screamed and jumped as they saw someone standing in the room. The scream attracted the rest of the gang who came running to their room. Everyone stood silent as they watched the tall Ordoin in the room. Eddy looked at him for a moment and then he remmembered him

" Wait....... you were with the king... in the palace....... you were next to him "

" Well...... my father is old he can't walk all by himself..... " He said

" YOUR FATHER! " Eddy yelled. The rest were just as suprised. What would a king's son be doing here?

" Yes, but don't make a big deal about it..... i have something important to say..... to all of you " He signaled to the rest to get in to the room. They sat down on the beds. He began talking

" Well no scence of us being rude. Let me introduce myself. My name is Erdoron. Now you....... " Erdoron said

" Well..... im Edward, and these are my friends..... " Double D said. He began pointing to each person as he said their names.

" Ed, Eddy, Kevin, Rolf, his goat Victor, Jonny and...... Plank, Sarah ,Jimmy and Nazz..... "

" Heh...... curious names i might add " Erdoron said. Double D began speaking again

" Excuse me...... what was it that you had to say to us

" Oh yes...... well i just wanted to tell you that i think i know a way to get you back to your homes " In the room....... as soon as those word s were spoken, an air of hope filled the room

" HOW!! " They screamed in unison

" Well..... it's not going to be easy....... " All the happynes in the room suddenly died. Erdoron continued talking

" Unfortunatley..... i think that you WILL have to fight the Wretched " The gang were frighthened. They didn't wan't to fight. They didn't know what these things looked like, they didn't know how to handle weaponry so how are they supposed to fight them

" Why? " Jimmy asked

" Well..... i will try to keep you out of the battle...... but the thing that controls them..... might know how to send you back......the thing steals as much magic as it can so it might have a portal spell...... of course we have to win this war...... but you have to come...... i belive it's the only way " Erdoron said

The gang were now forced to choose. But what will they choose. Either they don't go, and spend years trying to find an alternative a safe way, or go with Erdoron, battle againt's enemies unkown,and find a way home at the end. The decisions were beating them like two boulders. They huddled and began debating. It was frustrating,some were for a safer route, some were for the war path. It took them about 20 minutes but they finally managed to reach a decision. They turned to Erdoron who was waiting paitently next to them. Double D turned to him and said four,simple yet crucial words

" When do we leave "


	6. Chapter 6:The Scream in the Smoke

This is going to be the longest chapter yet.... Unfortuneatley for this story,school has started so i didn't update for a long time and also i had a fever so i didn't feel like writing. But don't woory im not going to stop until i get to the EPIC ending!! Also the battle will be in the next chapter simply because if i put it here it'l just be unsuspensefull and to much to read. So enjoy this one!

CHAPTER:THE WRETCHED

The streets above the inn were quiet. It was seven in the morning and everyone in the masive city were asleep, and only there would be a ocassional noise that was common in seven in the morning. The Sun was pleasant, and the weather was nice. No one was awake. Everyone was safe and cosy in their bed's.... except for a certain boy named Double D. Double D quietly exited his bed, and looked out the window, he smiled at the sun wich was slowly rising above the building. His clothes were now dried up and suprisingly clean. He put on his shoes and then he made the bed. Ed, and Eddy were sound asleep, wich was a miracle since Ed's snoring could wake up the enitre city. Double D quietly exited his room and went several floors down in to the bar. The bartender, a pudgy and friendly Ordoin was getting ready for the eventuall customer flood. He noticed Double D coming down the stairs and he politely greeted him

" Ah....... good morning good sir.... i trust you had a good nights sleep "

" Yes i did, thank you misteeeerr..... "

" Just call me Rego. Would you like something to eat? "

" Yes that would be nice " Double D sat in one of the 50 tables in the room and waited. Rego came back with some meat and loafs of bread and a pint of milk. Double D quickly but politely ate it and drank his milk. After Double D finished he had a idea

" Excuse me... can you tell me how to get to the library

________________________________________________________________________________________

Ed woke up from the scream brought on by his night terrors. Eddy was sitting on the bed with tired and bloodied eyes

" What took you so long to wake up? "

" EDDY!! " Ed grabbed Eddy in a bear hug and started to tell him his dream

" I DREAMED THAT I WAS IN A VALLEY FULL OF MASHED POTATOES AND GRAVY AND WHEN I WENT TO EAT IT I HAD NO MOUTH!! Hey why didn't you wake me up? "

" Well i thought about waking you up with a bucket of water but since i couldn't find one i gave up on that idea " Eddy looked at Double D's bed.

" Where's Double D? " Ed,and Eddy began running down the stairs franticly to find Double D. They got to the bartender and asked him where Double D was. After he told them, Ed and Eddy ran out of the bar and headed towards the library..... if they only stayed a bit longer in the bar so that the bartender could tell them the directions to the library.....

________________________________________________________________________________________

Double D's jaw dropped as he looked at the endless grandiose shelves of books. Double D slowly walked amongst the books choosing wich to read. He randomly chose one book, he sat down on a chair and opened up the book. To his dismay the book was written in the Ordoin language. He closed the book and put his elbows on the table. He sat like that for a few minutes until he got a brilliant idea. He called the lybrarian

" Excuse me sir........ i was wondering.... could you ummm...... teach me to read and write your writing.... if that's no problem? "

________________________________________________________________________________________

Ed and Eddy were running through the streets searching for Double D. After running for about 20 minutes. Eddy stopped and realised that they don't know where the library was.

" Ed.... stop! " Eddy yelled. Ed stopped and asked Eddy why did he tell him to stop.

" Ed.... do we even know where the library is? " Ed thought for a moment.

" Ummmmmm...... no "

" Great just great. Now how the heck are we suppose too find Double D? "

" psst...... " Someone said to them. Ed and Eddy looked around but couldn't se who was making the noise

" Up here " Ed, and Eddy looked up and saw a small, skinny Ordoin on the roof of a house.

" I can get you to the library! Follow me! " Eddy and Ed gave a shrug as they decided to follow him. They entered a small but long alleyway, littered with garbage and boards. As they entered, several Ordoins jumped from the roof and they incircled them, smiling.... smiling in a smile that can be translated as one of those smiles that meant..... " your going to get it now "

________________________________________________________________________________________

Double D came out of the library holding several books with a wide smile on his face. In over half an hour he mastered the Ordoin completely. He shocked the lybrarian. He walked in the streets happily reading the signs on the buildings. He heard a large rumble not far from him. He saw a large group of people yelling as Double D saw a Ordorin being flung by tremndous force in to a building. Double D rushed over to see what was going on.

________________________________________________________________________________________

The group of ordorins, around ten of them began circling them. This went on for several minutes, until one of them decided to lunge on Ed. Ed quickly reacting kneed him in the face in mid-air. He fell down holding down his nose. The gang leader, a muscle bound oaf wearing a long duster began to speak

" Just gives all the money you have, and maybe wee'r going to leave you just one finger on your hands " The rest began laughing. Ed was going to haven+ none of that

" LOTHAR WILL SMITHE YOU!! " Ed ran like a battering ram towards their leader and rammed him in the stomach sending him flying across the alley. Ed then lifted up a board ad struck two of the thugs on the head, causing him to bleed black blood and knocking them unconcious. Eddy didn't know what to do so he hid behind a crate and cowered in fear. One of the thugs grabbed him by the collar and threathend him with a knife. Eddy punched him in the face. Eddy then picked up the crate he was hiding behind and threw it in his head. The thug fell unconcious. Another one grabbed Eddy from behind and tryed to strangle him. Eddy tried to call Ed for help but he couldn't talk. Ed was fighthing three at a time. One of them went to hit him with a club but Ed cought it and he smashed the club in to his head. Ed then began jumping on the walls, pushing himself of of them with his feet. Ed then dropped himself from about 5 meters and did a body slam on the remaining two. A large group of Ordoins began watching them, forming a circle. Eddy, still in the grasp of the thug, saw another one runing towards him with a knife. Eddy, when the thug got close enough, hit him with his legs. Eddy then kicked the thug holding him in the knee and then he punched him in the face. Eddy stopmed him wildly while he was on the ground causing him to bleed from his ears, mouth and nose. The leader ran towards Ed, but Ed swung his fist several times then he punched him in the chin breaking his teeth. He then punched him again sending him flying in to a building. The runt that brought them in the alley, fled. Eddy and Ed looked around themselves and saw the people looking at them.

" EDDY! ED! " Toward's them, Double D was breaking through the crowd, carying a huge stack of books. Ed and Eddy were releived by this sight.

" DOUBLE D! " Ed yelled running over the unconcious bodies. Double D stopped him from hugging before he can get to him.

" We were looking for you. " Eddy told him

" Yes, well if by looking you mean beating the ever living daylights out of these fellows then, yes you were looking for me. "

" Oh these guys? Well they attacked us so me and Ed had to take care of them. Why didn't you leave a note or something saying you were going to the library? " Eddy said

" Well there was no paper or pencil in the room and i was so exited about the idea that i forgot to tell the barteneder to tell you where i was..... heh sorry... " Eddy looked at Double D with a angry face. There was a long and silent pause. Ed saw the books that Double D was carying. He decided to break the ice.

" What are those books your carying Double D? He asked

" Oh these..... well i am proud to tell you that i now know how to read the Ordoin language! " Double D proudly exclaimed. Eddy and Ed looked at him completely aloof. After a small pause Eddy began talking again.

"........ So? " Double D's expression of happynes faded and he became dissapointed and angry.

" C'mon.... let's go back to the pub " Ed,Edd and Eddy began walking back to the pub, with Double D murmuring something to himself.

________________________________________________________________________________________

The Ed's entered the pub wich was now full with people. Amongst them were the rest of the gang.

" Hey guys where ya been? " Kevin asked

" Ummmmm...... long story " After they told them the entire story, they decided to talk about more presing matters at hand

" Guys if were going to join this attack of theirs, don't you think we should get weapons or something? " Nazz said

" Yeah but Erdoron said that it would be best if we kept ourselves out of the battle " Double D countered. He was actually againts the decision that they go to war but Ed wished to battle to prove his bravery, and Sarah had no objections for the proposal of going in to war and since Jimmy didn't want to leave her he decided,yet reluctantly, to go to. Rolf also wanted to fight. He also counted Victors vote for the war path. Jonny only wanted to go because Plank wanted to go. Kevin, Nazz, and Eddy were against.

" Rolf would like to join the battle as to prove the bravery of The Son of a Shepherd!

" Lothar will join you! "

" Shut up Ed.... " Eddy said

" Plank says that we should go ask Erdoron if we can get weapons if were going " Jonny said. The rest agreed and they began walking towards the castle. As they reached the first gate they didn't let them in until they said that they needed Erdoron. They waited for some minutes until they heard Erdoron order the gate be opened. Erdoron signaled for them to enter. They went to ask him but he told them that he will first need to ask his father if it's OK if they went along. Again, they walked for an hour in the decorated hallways and staircases. They reached the kings hall. They opened the door and saw the king pacing in the room.

" Good morning. Did you sleep well? " The king asked the group. The group nodded while giving mummble's that were supossed to mean " well yeah we did"

" Father..... id like to ask you something...... " Erdoron spoke. The King stopped in his tracks as he waited for Erdoron to ask his question. Erdoron cleared his troath as he began to speak.

" Since we will soon launch a counter-attack againts The Wretched... i was thinking that we can bring along all of the portal travellers..... so do you agree? "

" Absolutely not! " The group was stunned, yet silent. They asked in unison why they couldn't go. Not only them, but why all of the portal travellers couldn't go.

" None of you have any buisness in this war. It's none of your concern. This is OUR battle not your's. Why should you die in a war that doesen't even concern you? "

" Good point " Kevin said

" But Erdoron, i mean, your son thinks that the things that creates them knows portal spells! " Double D countered

" Do you think i am not aware of this? He's my son for heaven's sake! My decision is final...... none of you will go. The thing that controls the Wretched will be executed publicly. That's my final decision. " At that moment, it felt as if the world and reality itself was rent appart. There was a large boom, smoke and a shockwawe that nocked everybody of their feet. Everything was booming. You couldn't see your hand in front of your face because of the smoke. Outside, screams and explosions were heard. But now, inside the Kings Tower a scream was heard. A scream that came from someone who was in dispair. Someone, who felt like he will never be happy again. The scream was long and horrible. From the smoke came Erdoron, with a half opened mouth and horrified eyes and in his arms was the lifeless body of his father . Eddy, through the smoke and flames called out for the rest of the gang .Eddy, confused looked towards Erdoron. He kneeled, his father still in his hands, his head looking up in to the heavens, as if looking back at the ghost of his father, who he will not see, until the day that he himself dies.


	7. Chapter 7:The Wretched

CHAPTER 7:The Wretched

Eddy ran through the halls, slamming in to every bust and statue in the way. He heared yells, screams, coughs and footseps. He was yelling for his friends. Everytime he would yell their names, he could of swore that he could hear their answers. Or was it just his immagination. As he ran, he didn't notice the flight of stairs in front of him. Eddy fell down them screaming all the way. He finnaly stopped falling as he layed beneath the stairs, with every part of his body in pain. After a few minutes of lying in the dust and rubble, he got up brushing himself of. He ran towards the exit. Once he got out he was horrifed at the sight of the city. It was in flames, as thousand of dark, winged shadows flew high above the city, and then swooping down to drop dark, purple glowing bombs that exploded with terrible might. Eddy ran through the explosion. The gate in front of the castle was smashed and in it's place was a massive crater .Eddy stood there for a moment observing the city. He was shocked. This was war. He began running like hell when a house exploded not far from him and a peice of glass cut his arm. Eddy held on to his wildly bleeding arm as he continued to run. He entered a street as a Ordoin who lost his leg cried for help and vomited blood on the ground. He also held on to his stomach wich was bleeding wildly. Eddy felt sick. He saw a elderly woman holding on to what seemed to look like her grandson. But he no longer looked like a Ordoin. He looked more like a burned skeleton. His flesh was burned to the bone. The woman cried loudly. Eddy threw up after seeing this. His ears were ringing, his troath was burning and his mind was warped. He then heard a scream of a child calling for it's mother. Eddy saw a child standing alone not to far from him. Eddy saw a shadow flying high. Knowing what will hapen next, Eddy mustered up his strenght and ran towards the child. Eddy picked up the child and ran just as a building exploded, the rubble falling down on the place were the child previously stood .Eddy ran away from the series of explosions as the child screamed in to his ear all the way. Eddy hid in a alley as the explosions passed them. Eddy still held the child in his hands. The child was about five years old. There was a yell heard, and the child turned it's head towards the noise. On the street was his mother, calling for him. Eddy let the child go. As the child held it's mother hands in embrace, it told it's mother of Eddy's heroic feat and the mother silently said " thank you" to Eddy. Eddy smiled. This was the first heroic deed he ever did. Eddy then heard a familiar yell

" EDDYYYYYY!! " Eddy turned his head and saw the rest of the gang running towards him. Nazz ran up to him and hugged him.

" Eddy we were so worried! We thought something might of happened to you! " Ed then came from behind an hugged them both. This touching reunion was interupted when a bomb exploded not far from them. They began running but then they stopped in horror, as a shadow flew above them, and in it's claws it held what seemed to be a large container. It atempted to drop it on the group, but they ran away before it could crush them. The container, which was made of what seemed to be black marble, exploded. The group scattered and hid behind the rubble as bits of marble flew in every direction like shrapnel. The group looked from their shelters as they saw figures in the dust, coming out of what used to be the container. The dust cleared. The figures began walking slowly. Their movements reminded people who saw them of the movements of puppets on strings, as if something else controled their bodies. And indeed, they had no control of their bodies, for they were meere toys of a greater power. At times they would run with great speed in to a house, from wich screams were heard. Then. Silence. Then, the dust cleared. And lo and behold, the miserable form of tortured souls. The Wretched. They had scrragly, dirty, short, grey hair. Their hands and forearms looked as if they were burned. Their legs up to their knees also looked like they were burned. Their feet didn't have toes. Their feet were pointy, as if their toes were molded together to form a point. Their feet were also flat and they flapped when they walked. Their fingers were jagged and pointy but yet, they had no fingernails. They were skinny and the only thing they wore were ripped up grey trousers. They had black,lifeless eyes. Instead of lips, or even a flat face they had a black, jagged beak. They carried black swords. The gang hid there, afraid to move, even to breathe. Eddy then noticed that Ed wasn't with them and Rolf and Victor were also missing. Then a yell and claping noises were heard. As if from nowhere, Rolf came charging on Victor, brandishing his staff. He yelled something in his native language and he hit a Wretched on the beak with his staff. A crunching noise was heard and bits of the beak flew across the streat. Rolf then began to violently smash it's head. It fell to the ground and Rolf ended it's miserable life by smashing it's skull by using his feet. But soon he got incircled by the rest of the Wretched who came to kill him, not to help their companion, who was lying down dead in his own blood, but to kill Rolf. The blood smelled like moisture. Kevin yelled and jumped on one of the Wretched. He began punching him in the back of the head. Another one responded and he cut Kevins back with his sword. Kevin screamed in fear and in pain as he fell to the ground. Nazz screamed in the fear that Kevin was dead. The Wretched now saw all of them. Two of them slowly began to advance on the rest of the group. But then, as if sent from God himself, with a yell and a jump Ed landed feet first on the heads of the two who were now close to the group. Bone and blood were flying and spewing everywhere. Ed then crouched and picked up their swords. He threw one in the chest of one of the Wrerched who was standing above Kevin. The Wretched slumped down dead. Ed ran towards the ones that remained and he cut two of them down with one swing, spewing their guts down on the ground. Ed then turned his attention to the remaining three. He swung the sword, cutting of the head of the first one. He then went over to the last two. He swung the sword to and fro but the two evaded his attacks. Then Victor charged in to one of them knocking him of his feet. Distracted by Victors sudden charge, the other one fell to Ed's sword. Ed then walked over to the Wretched that was being stomped by Victor and he pierced his neck with the sword. He cut it's artery spewing blood up in to the air. The thing grabbed the sword, trying to pull it out but Ed made sure that he didn't mannage to get the sword out of it's neck. The miserable thing twitched then it died. Ed was covered in blood. Nazz ran to Kevin so that she can help him. Sarah walked over to her brother slowly. She was scared. Was this Ed? Or was i some kind of cooldhearted animal hungry for flesh? She placed her hand on Ed's shoulder. He turned to her screaming and swinging the sword.

" ED STOP IT!!! " She screamed. Ed sttoped at that momment. Ed looked at himself. He saw how bloodied he was. He dropped the sword in horror. He couldn't belive what he just did. He was a killer.

________________________________________________________________________________________

The attack on the city eneded as abruptly as it started. It turned out it wasn't a full scale attack on the city. It was an assasination atempt on the King and his son..... it failed in one part. The group of the Wretched that Rolf and Ed killed were sent to kill Erdoron in a way that he didn't expect. The funeral of the King and the citizens who were killed in the attack went through the damaged city a few days after the attack, after they managed to put out the fires and count the dead. It was long, sad and silent, every citizen going to pay their respects to their King and to the civilians who were killed in the attack. The group of portal travellers who came to the city before the Eds and the Kids were also killed. Erdoron was in front of the funeral procession, with the grimmest face immaginable. No tears or sobs. Simply a dark expression that would make any one feel uncomfortable. The group, minus Kevin who was in a hospital, were atending the funeral. The citizens walked to the graveyard wich was about 5 kilometers long. First, they buried the citizens who were killed. Then, they walked to a large set of cripts, each of wich held a king. And so, the 35th King of Ordonia was finally laid to rest, his son becoming the new king.

________________________________________________________________________________________

"SOLDIERS!!! SQUIRES!!! SERVANTS!!! CURRIERS!!! " Erdoron yelled through the halls of the castle. His yells bounced through every inch of the castle, so that every man and women may hear his call.

" THE TIME HAS COME!!! TO LONG HAVE WE SAT BACK AND LET THE FOOT OF THE WRETCHED DECIDE OUR FATE AND DESTROY OUR LIVES!!! AND NOW THEY'VE CROSSED THE LINE!!! TAKE YOUR SWORDS, YOUR AXES, YOUR BOWS, YOUR DAGGERS FOR WE RIDE TO WAR!!! AND REVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENGE!!!!!!!!!!

The orders of King Erdoron rang across Ordonia and every soldier in every city in the vast land answered to their masters call. Tired of the opression, the torment, the war.... they were thirsty for revenge. Every soldier ralied in front of the city and the volounteers were given their weapons and armour. There were many women in the army. They were known as The Banshees, for their were fiercer than any soldier in the army. The Queens of Death. The army numbered around 20 milion soldiers. The group were in the armory choosing their weapons. Ed was dazzled by the number of weapons and armours in the vast armoury. The metal from wich the weapons, tools and armours were made made them look rusty but they were stronger than any metal back on Earth. The armour of the soldiers consisted of a breastplate wich had multiple layers, wich were pointy, pointing downwards,each going smaller as they went further down, also forming a codpiece. The back armour was similar, but lighter to allow faster movement. The shoulder plates, and arm defence were also made from several pointy layers. The knuckles had small spikes. The leg armour was also the same, only the armor beneath the knee was compleetely closed. The helmet was similar to a greek hoplite helmet. The shield was also pointy. The sword was a long, jagged sabre. Ed chose a double headed war hammer. The heads looked like long and pointy cubes. They were turned so that the points were used for smashing. He also took a round shield. He made some new adjustments to his Lothar costume. Double D sowed on sleeves for warmth. Ed took great pride in his weapon. Double D took a long dagger wich was lightweight and also a small axe. He also took a round shield. Eddy's sword was straight and perfect for his size. It was similar to the Roman gladius. He also had a round shield Sarah took a full body armour compleete with two enormous hands gauntlets wich were a combination of two daggers and a mace. Rolf was dressed in his fighthing garb that he wore when he douled Eddy. Rolf carried three weapons: his staff, a spear and a sword similar to a Viking sword, only it was pointy rather than blunt. Kevin, who had recovered from his wound, had a long axe with only one head and a spike on the other end. He also took round shield. Nazz had a long wooden staff with long sabres at both ends. Jonny dressed up as Captain Melonhead, wich made the group finally realise how strange it is that they just so happen to have the costumes, and he put Plank, or Splinter the Wonderwood if you want, on a staff and he put a large spike on the end of the staff wich he will use for stabbing and slicing. Jimmy chose a long, straight and narrow, lightweight sword and two daggers. They were all given haversacks containing food rations,blankets, water and everything else needed for survival. They were also given capes and hoods for warmth. Now equiped with weapons and equipment, the group joined the army in war. Their destination..... Land of The Wretched....

The journey was long and harsh, some soldiers travelling on foot but most in wagons pulled by multiple horses. Here the group witnesed the beauty of the land. Forests, mountains, and the like. They also came across burned fields, littered with burned bodies. This just fuelled the anger of the soldiers. Soon enough the army came across a large dark line. But they knew this were the Wretched. A massive army sent to take the main city. Erdoron told the group to hide somwhere in the forrest, contrary to Ed's and Rolf's wishes. They found a hill wich overlooked the field, and from there they will watch the blood bath that will follow.

OK the large battle will be in the next chapter. Sorry if this chapter had little dialouge.


	8. Chapter 8:

For the few readers who read this story,sorry for the delay but i couldn't find time to actually write this chapter because of school so i decided to write only onm weekends. Enjoy the battle.

CHAPTER 8: Dancing with the Angel of Death

The gang watched as the Ordoin army stood in formation. The first line were pikemen, the second spearmen and the third, fourth and fifth lines were archers. The Wretched simply stood there like a restless, loud rabble of devils with no commanders on the field. The Ordoin cavalry waited behind the hill on wich the gang were waiting. They will charge behind the Wretched lines and incircle them. The Wretched army was about 400 000 strong The Ordoins sent 600 000 soldiers, the rest were encamped a mile away. Reinforcements were incamped closer to the battlefield, just in case. The Ordoin archers fired upon the Wretched. The hail of arrows fell upon the Wretched lines. The first three lines of Wretched fell down. The return fire from The Wretched was minimal. A couple of more volleys from the Ordoins was enough to destroy 6 of the Wretched lines. Then, the Ordoins, yelling and shouting, charged at The Wretched. They ran across the field, the pikemen leading the fray. They crashed in to the lines, impaling the Wretched. The Ordoin soldiers clashed their swords and axes against the weapons of the Wretched. Both sides fought like mad dogs, horribly mutilating each other with no signs of second thought. The gang watched the battle in awe. Never before have they bared witness to such a hellish event. It was obvious that Ed couldn't hold down his excitement. He brandished his shield, he brandished his warhammer and he yelled

" LOTHAR WILL BRING ON YOU A CENTURY OF ETERNAL PAIN, DEMONS FROM THE VILE STINK PIT!!!!!! " He ran down the hill at high speeds yelling and swinging his weapon. Rolf jumped on Victor and he yelled

" Rolf will asist you in the battle, brave Ed boy! " Victor jumped of the hill and then continued charging after Ed. Sarah, afraid that her brother might get hurt, followed them. Jimmy, scared that Sarah might get hurt, chased after her. They were followed by Kevin and Nazz and Captain Melonhead an Splinter the Wonderwood. Eddy thought about it for a moment and then, thinking about what might happen. It looked like he was going to go mad. He then gave up and brandished his sword and shield and went running down the hill. Double D thought about it also. He was a pacisfist, to him, this was out of the question. But all of his friends joined the fray. He contemplated. He decided.... he brandished his weapon and he went down the hill.

Ed crashed in to the lines with the power of four speeding trucks, swinging his weapon, launching the Wretched through the air. He yelled, swung, crashed, smashed and destroyed. Ed, in space of a minute, already slew over 30 Wretched. Then Rolf, came riding in with Victor. He jumped off of Victor so that Victor could tend to his own buisness. The rest of the gang came charging in, swonging, punching and hacking. Double D simply swung his axe and dagger around, hoping to make a kill, Eddy was locked in combat with a Wretched wielding a axe. The rest of the kids were a little better at fighthing. The Wretched who was fighthing Eddy got the better of him and he threw Eddy on the ground. Eddy rolled on the ground to evade his attacks. Eddy then grabbed his arm and he buried his sword in The Wretcheds neck. Eddy was spllatered with blood. The thing threw its arms around it's neck, in a vein atempt to staunch the fountain of blood that erupted from it's neck. Eddy was in shock.

" This is what it feels like to kill someone? " Eddy thought. He looked at his hands. They were dirty and covered in black, smelly blood. This was defineatley the thing that changed everything. The commotion around Eddy stopped as he contemplated. He couldn't hear anything. He then felt something. Something like a warning. Everything was like slow motion. He turned around. He saw a Wretched running towards him, sword raised high. He scurried toward his sword wich was still in the body of the Wretched. He pulled it out, and swung it around himself. The Wretched that was attacking him grabbed it's belly. Eddy cut open it's belly, spewing it's guts all over the ground. Eddy stood up and engaged in combat once again.

Double D had a difficult time in battle. He was swinging his weapon like mad in an effort to kill a Wretched who skillfully evaded his attacks. Double D's axe accidentaly landed on the Wretcheds leg, making a deep gash in it's leg. It screamed and began jumping around. Double D, sezing the moment, Double D, thrust his sword in to the Wretched's chest. Shocked, Double D succumbed to his animalistic rage and began to violently stab him. Out of breath and exhausted, Double D fell to the ground. He gazed at the darkening sky above him. He gazed at the battle. Arrows flying, swords swinging, people falling. He closed his eyes, not caring whether or not he will be found amongst the piling dead bodies. He just wanted to fall in to a long, comfortable sleep. With the sounds of battle around, Double D slept.

Ed was a beserker. He felt no pain or emotion. Each hit from his hammer was more powerfull than the last. He was caked in black blood. Now.... no Wretched stood up to fight him. They fled as he advanced through the lines, followed by Ordoin soldiers. There was an equal response from Rolf's fighthing. He used both his sword and his staff in battle. He cut down anything in his path, sparing no one, but unlike Ed, the Wretched actually attacked him, rather than just retreat in fear. Kevin and Nazz fought side-by-side, fighthing five Wretched soldiers at once. Jonny was a difficult target to hit as he kept moving only stoping to make a kill. Sarah battled almost as good as Ed, with the Wretched fleeing away from her. Jimmy followed in suite, hiding behind her, only occasionaly swinging his sword in an atempt to harm a Wretched. The battle continued in this fashion for several more long hours, until the reinforcements that were waiting in reserve attacked from behind. The Wretched were incircled. The archers from the nearby hills skillfully picked of The Wretched who were trying to make an escape through the hills. Then the cavalry came stomping on their strong and tall horses to clear the field of what little remained of the Wretched force. They ran in a line stomping any Wretched that found it'self in the horses path. There was't any magnificance in the scene, only crushed and mangled bodies under the feet of speeding horses.

The battle ended with a Ordoin victory. All in all, only about 200 Wretched soldiers escaped the battlefield. Hunters were sent after them. Erdoron, wanted to make sure that there would be no survivors. About 10 000 Ordoin soldiers perished in battle. They were to be buried not far from the battle. The bodies of The Wretched were to be burned. The gang were in a frenzy, yelling and screaming for Double D. They called for him for 20 minutes hoping that he might still be allive. Double D arose from the mass of bodies, dirty and groggy. They took him to the field hospital in case he was injured. He only had a headache. The field hospital was horrible, full of the injured and the dying. The smell of blood and sweat looomed in the air. The injured screamed, begging to be spared of amputation. Some were braver, neither flinching or srceaming. Those who awaited amputation or something worse were given a drink to knock them in to a deep sleep. Amongst the many injured they saw Erdoron, with a black arrow in his leg. He was stripped of his leg armour so that they can pull it out. He put a peice of wood in his mouth and he bit it so that he wouldn't bite his tounge. He flinched and trembled as they pulled out the arrow. When they pulled it out he relaxed, releived from the pain. He breathed heavilly. Hey poured a purple fluid on the wood to clean it from infection. It fizzled and they waited until it stopped. The medic grabbed a needle and began to sow up the wound. Eddy couldn't watch. After he was done. The medic wraped a bandage around Erdorons leg. Erdoron, breathing heavily, dropped himself on the streacher. He looked at the horrified faces of the gang. Their faces showed signs of fear and disgust. Erdoron told them:

" Now........ you see...... how truly war feels like....... how it feels to take someone's life......... what did you feel when you killled a Wretched? ...... i hope for your sakes you didn't find........ spliting someones head open or...... crushing somebody's bones.... " he slowly began to lift himself from the streacher " ...... or spillling someones gut's all over the ground........... i hope you didn't find that fun......... and if you did...... that emotion will determine the way you think and act in future years....... remember my words......... for i hope for your sakes that they might have an impact on your mind.


	9. Chapter 9: Velendor Arena

CHAPTER 9: Velendor Arena

The gang thought about it for a long time. They lived care free lives until the day they were transported in to a world that the human civilisation has yet to discover. Now they had plenty to woory about. Their own lives for an example.

They sat silent for about an hour until Eddy broke the ice

" So..... what did you guys feel when you...... killed someone? "

" Nothing " Some answered. Other answers were, fear, anger etc. After night fell, they went to their tents to sleep...... but there was no sleep..... they kept thinking.

The next day, they had to get ready for the march onward, for there were more battles to come, but just how many? How many times will they have to risk their own lives? The march seemed endless. The only only one who had entertainment was Eddy, who found out that his iPod was still in a pocket of his jacket, but it was damaged so it broke down after about 4 hours of use........ Eddy was upset, to say the least. Then came the climbing....... that was one of the worst days of the gangs lives, excluding the battle. A massive snow covered mountain, towering at about 2 200 meters like a massive giant. It streached for about 50 miles.

" This mountain is known as The Hungry Mountain, for it has claimed many lives...... some folks even say that it's alive. " Erdoron told them. This filled them with fear. Then the entire army began scaling the mountain. It was freezing and tiresome. Jimmy and Sarah, exhausted, almost fell from the mountain, but Ed caught them and carried them on his back. Some soldiers, from pure exhaustion, fell from the mountain. Then the mountain became easyer to scale. The soldiers climbing the mountain resembled insects climbing the walls of some old, dilapidated house. Then.... the unthinkable happened. Several rocks fom the mountain fell, forming deep tunnel's. There was about 40 or so tunnel's. There were strong gusts of winds erupting from the holes. Then something long, slimy, slithering forms began slithernig through the snow on the mountain side. There was hundreds of these tentacle creatures, buried under the mountain before anyone can remember. They were of a sickeningly white colour. The began swinging like mad knocking the soldiers of the mountain. Ed saw that one of them was flying towards him, so he thre Jimmy and Sarah on to a ledge for protection. The tentacle hit him with a tremendous force sending him flying in to a large rock. Sarah's screams brought her the unwanted attention of the same tentacle. It loomed in on them, ready to strike. But then Ed appeared as if from nowhere and jumped on the tentacle, wrangling it. The tenatcle was imensly cold. Ed was now dangerously hanging from the tentacle, but he didn't care. He bit it, punched it, strangled it until it eventualy died. Ed fell. Sarah screamed. Eddy and Double D both jumped several meters down on to ledges in a vein effort to catch Ed. But then they noticed that they couldn't see Ed falling anymore. They called for him and after five minutes they saw him hanging from a almost unreachable ledge. The soldiers ingored Ed, saying to themselves that there is no way to save him. Some tried to, but either gave up or fell from the ledge to their deaths. But then Eddy, mustered all of his bravery and determination and jumped towards the ledge that Ed was clinging of. Eddy called for Double D, but he was hesitant. Eddy was trying to pull Ed up, but to no avail. Then Double D took a deep breath, and jumped on the ledge and began pulling Ed up. And in that moment, misfortune and tragedy struck. The ledge broke and Ed, Double D and Eddy plumeted downward. The feeling of falling was strange and sickening.

" This is not the way i wanted to die " Eddy thought. He saw the snowy foot of the mountain as they were coming closer to crashing. He closed his eyes and all of his feelings became numb. He couldn't tell if he was close to the ground, but right now.... he no longer cared. He felt the pain, he heard the thump, but he could not tell if His existance was no more.

The pain in Eddy's head was horrible when he woke up. His body was aching, but he realised something..... he's alive! He was shocked and happy at the same time. He looked around himself, and it was then that Eddy realised that he wasn't lying on the mountain anymore. He was in a very dark room, lying on a bed and the only source of light was a feint red light in the far distance not even enough to iluminate the room in wich he was in.

" ED! DOUBLE D! " He called, but his voice echoed through the room and there was no answere. He jumped from the bed and felt the coldness of the stell floor. He wasn't wearing any socks or shoes. Infact the only thing he was wearing was his undershirt and boxers. He heard the sounds of someone walking outside of his room, wich was barred with steel. Obviously somebody didn't want hi to escape.

" Did the Wretched make this? " Eddy said to himself. Then all the lights turned on, iluminating Eddy's room and the hallway outside. All the lights were red and the entire hallway and Eddy's room were made of steel. There was a hallway in front of Eddy's room and two hallways on both sides of his room. On both walls of all the hallways were rooms barred with metal barrs. Slowly, all of the doors opened up and someone in the hallway began ringing a bell. Several creatures groggily stepped out of their rooms. There were creatures that resembeled orcs and goblins, some resembled hairless bulls that walked on hind legs and many other creatures. The one who was ringing the bell began walking down the hallway. Eddy didn't see him but he soon heard many more walking down the hallway. He heard clamping noises and the rattle of chains. Then the group that was walking came in to Eddy's view. Eddy was frighthened by what he saw. In front of him were around seven werewolwes, walking on their inverted hind legs, carying a crate full of chains. They were dressed in long, black uniforms with red lining. They snnapped a collar around Eddy's neck , hands and legs, and dragged him through the metal hallway along with about 40 other prisoners. Eddy asked several times what's going on and where he is, but the werewolf forbade them to talk, so they just walked in complete silence, until they reached a enormous gate. Slowly the gate opened, and they were blinded by a bright, white light. When Eddy finnaly regained his sight he noticed that he was in a large circular area. There were no seats or windows or anything beside a table with wooden swords and a old grey werewolf, dressed in a long, torn,black cape and blue robe standing by it. He stood there, inspecting the prisoners. He spat on the metal floor and began walking tt the werewolf that brought them in the room. He spoke to him in a angry tone

" Why? ..... Why do constantly bring me warriors of such poor quality? Is it really so hard to find someone who can ACTUALLY hold a weapon properly. In my time i brought the best of the best, the cream of the crop. Why can't you. I THOUGHT you how to hunt them for Lords sake! This batch is worse than the last one! Look! " He grabbed him by the neck and pointed towards the one he was talking about.

" That one looks like he's going to die! " A prisoner of a reptilian appearance, fell down in exhaustion. Eddy noticed that he was preety beaten up. The old werewolf cuped his forehead and ordered the other werewolwes to get him out of here. He turned to the wrewolf he was holding and told him.

" If you ever bring any more warriors that look anything like these pathethic sacks of crap, i will personaly cut off your balls! " The werwolf yellped in fear and began to squirm, trying to pry himself from his grip. But suprisingly the old wolf was stronger, even though he was shorter then most of the werewolwes Eddy has seen.

" Oh yes..... i doubt that the ladies in the whorehouse you love to visit so much would like that " He threw him away like a sack of garbage. The werewolf ran like hell towards the door. The door closed behind him. The old werewolf turned to the prisoners. All of them, including Eddy, flinched. The werewolf took a long sigh and began talking to them.

" From that talk i can already see that you all know that i don't think highly of any of you. Since you are new i think that it is my unfortunate duty to tell you where you are. You are in Velendor Arena. The largest fighthing arena in the entire world. It's also a marvel of engineering. I am Grego...... i am the trainer AND the owner of this marvelous, illegal, place. You will spend this entire week, training like workhorses to be the best warrior you can be, or, more likely, the worst of the worst. And i will be your trainer......... it makes me cry, and i don't like it any more than you worms do......... but i was once like you...... a sorry excuse of a werewolf with no fighthing skill, and soon i rose up to be the best warrior that this arena has ever seen, so their might be some hope for you maggots..... i advise you....... make no friendships or close bonds......... for you will be forced to kill each other in the arena, and i doubt that it will work if all of you are friends............ now, let's get to the training! "

They all grabed the wooden swords and trained straight for 12 hours, learning all of the tehniques that Grego was willing enough to teach them. When Eddy returned to his room....... he never felt so tired in his entire life. The only good that came out of it is that Grego ACTUALLY comended him for being more skilled than the rest of them. Eddy fell on his bead and almost fell asleep when there was a voice coming out of a megaphone on the wall. It said.

" Supper is served " A large metal tube appeared from the ceiling. There was a clanking noise and a metal can dropped on the metal floor from the tube. Eddy picked it up and opened it. Inside was something that looked exactly like raw biscuit dough. Inside was a spoon. Eddy fearfully began eating it. It wasn't a filling food, but it had a good taste. Eddy ate the entire can. He no longer felt tired. He covered himself with the blanket's and quickly fell in to a well deserved sleep.

The training went on for the same way for an entire week. Eddy was exhausted, with every part of his body aching. It did bring some good: He was stronger and faster and more skilled with a sword. He also grew taller. But what really bothered him were Ed and Double D. Not a day passed where he asked himself where they were. He couldn't go look for them as the daily routine was breakfeast, training, supper and then sleep. Their rooms were always locked. Everybody obeyed Grego's word: never make any friendships or close bonds. And so came the day of their first battle in the arena. Everyone was nervous..... some even went mad. A few commited suicide by crafting nives from their food cans. Eddy wasn't scared of the battle, he has been through worse. And so it came. Eddy was given his uniform and weapons. It was a red shirt, with black lining. The only protection he had was a leather cuirass and a small shiled. He had a long slightly curved sword. He wore hevy black trousers and boots. He was classed as a Soldier. Other classes invluded spearmen, clad in blue uniforms, with light armour, archers in green uniforms and axemen in brown uniforms. Eddy was forced in to a long line of warriors. There were 40 of them. They were walking towards a door massive door, decorated with pictures of gladiators figthing in the arena. The door sloely opened and they were welcomed by blinding lights, music and roaring crowds. Eddy felt earth below his feet. He looked down. He saw that the entire massive arena was covered in earth and grass with many hills and holes. An artificial battlefield. There were more gladiators coming out of various doors. Some were new to the arena, others were veterans. All in all, there were about 150 to 200 gladiators on the field. They were surrounded by circular metal walls. Upon them were seats with thousands of spectators coming to watch slaughters. From the ceiling hung a platform. Then, from a large megaphone came Grego's voice. The audience went quiet.

" WELCOME! Ladies and gentlemen! To the month long Slaughter Fest here in Velendor Arena! I will be your host for this month, Grego! Here, before you, you see the many warriors who will fight for your entertainment. The goal of this Battle Royale is: the last man standing, wins! On one of the walls you will find a switch, wich will help in the battle, if you understand what im saying! The only one who survives this battle will fight through various battles until he reaches the end. His prize: freedom! Now, let's not beat around the bush! Good luck to all, your going to need it! Let the carnage...................... BEGIIIN!!!


	10. Chapter 10:Battle Royale

Here's chapter 10,Happy Holidays everybody! In this chapter, expect a lot of blood and suprises.

CHAPTER 10: Battle Royale

Almost instantaneously as Grego said those words, Eddy was knocked to the ground. Blood was driping from a deep cut on his head. Eddy didn't think, he just began swinging his sword while protecting his face. He got to his feet, and through the blood dripping in to his eyes, he saw his attacker. The attacker rushed towards him and Eddy defended. He parryed a few of his blowas and the proceeded to cut the attacker's leg and then his throath. Eddy wiped the blood from his eyes and he could now see the horrible carnage in front of him. He couldn't stand in the same place for long as he had to continue fighthing. He slashed and stabed anyone who came his way. All that he was thinking right about now is smashing heads, nothing more. Eddy didn't even know where he was going. All that he thought about was terminating everyone who was standing in front of him.

" I have to kill everyone on the field right? " Eddy thought

" OK that's exactly what im going to do! "

Eddy left a trail of bodies behind him as he advanced forth. Adrenalin was kicking in. Each blow was more powerful. Not even a gigantic troll, who himself has already killed even more soldiers on the field with a gigantinc hammer, could stand against Eddy, who to him was just a small insignificant child. Eddy buried his sword,fist, hand and shoulder in to the trolls belly. Eddy pulled out his arm from the trolls belly. It was covered with grey blood and parts of the intestines. The troll vomited vast amounts of blood on the ground and fell on his back, squishing many below him. Eddy was mad as a wolf and his eyes black as the blackest abbys known, the reflections of the terrified faces of the gladiators on the field clearly visible in his eyes.

" Who is this demon? " The gladiators thought. They didn't live long enough to know. Eddy picked up a large metal pike and impaled several archers up on a hill. Eddy then ran, yelling and shouting, through the field, impaling and cutting everyone in his path. He was running towards the switch that Grego was talking about. His pike was now impaled with around twenty gladiators. Eddy smiled for a moment. He " shish kebabed " them. He got to the switch and he pulled it. The crowd roared and Grego laughed

" Let's hope you lads like suprises! "

The artificial ground rumbled nad from the center in the field emerged a tall, cylindrical object, full of windows. It rose to about a tall man's size. The arenba went silent. Suddenly, clicking noises came from the cylindar, and now they could clearly see, crossbows were emerging from the window. Eddy, instinctivley ducked. The crossbows were automatic. Thousands of arrows began shooting out of the cyilindar wich was spinning in circles. Thousands were dying. Eddy was behind a hill so he was safe. There was no escape. The crossbow machine began to overheat and steam was rising from it. The crowd screamed as whistling noises from the machine. Then it exploded. Shrapnel flew everywhere, in to the audience and in to the few remaining gladiators on the field. Smoke covered the arena. Eddy peered from his cover. All that he could see, was the corpse littered field. The crowd's screaming was reduced as Grego began reasuring them that everything was under control. The smoke began to clear. Now Eddy could see the audience and the audience saw him. There was a moment of silence. Eddy was the only living thing in the field. Grego shouted with ful enthusiasm

" THE WINNEEEEEEEEEER!!!!! "

The crowd applauded and cheered. Eddy was confused, dased and desorianted. He looked at the field.

" What did i do? "

Eddy was escorted by a group of Werewolwes in to his room in almost complete silence excluding the Wrerewolf that kept saying

" Nice job kid, nice job"

Eddy was stripped of his weapons, as weapons in the room were forbiden. Eddy was left alone. The crowds yelling was now but a feint noise in the distance. Eddy sat on his bed, thinking about the last hour or so. He only fought in battle once and the first time he actually killed someone was almost a fluke. But this time he behaved like Ed behaved in battle. As an insane beserker if not worse. He was tired, sweaty and covered in blood. Then he saw several werewolwes aproaching his room. They opened the door to his room and ordered him:

" Alright, come with us, you need to clean your battle gear, your a bloody mess. „

Eddy went with them and he was put in a completely sealed room with one opening at the top, and one opening on the floor. First, to Eddy's suprise, he was showered with a green ooze all over his clothes. Then from the same tube, water shot out, drenching him. The water was freezing and Eddy screamed as the freezing water poured on him. His clothes were now wet and the slime that was poured on him acted like a soap. His clothes were now clean, but there was one downside: he was freezing. Then a huge gust of hot air shot out from the ground. It was hot. His skin was burning from the heat. His clothes were now dry, but his skin was now reddish from the hot air. He was again escorted to his room and left there alone. He dropped on his bed and was starting to go to sleep. But then, he heard a familiar voice that made him jump out of the bed. It was a wooried, almost tired voice.

" Dinner... "

Eddy jumped from his bead and yelled in to the tube that despensed the food

" DOUBLE D! IS THAT YOU! "

There was no answer at first, and Eddy already began to lose hope, until:

" EDDY!! IS THAT YOU?!! "

Eddy peered through the tube and saw Double D standing on the other side

" What the heck are you doing up there? " Eddy asked him

" Im asigned to kitchen work. They said i was to weak to be a gladiator so they put me here. What are you doing? "

" Oh i'm a gladiator, i just singlehandedly eliminated everyone in the arena.. " Eddy answered, but without a single ounce of pride in his voice.

" Oh...... well..... be carefull..... also, where's Ed?

" I don't know. If i could look for him i would, but im in this stinking hell hole for most of the day.

" Maybe he's in another part of the arena? " Double D suggested

" Yeah he might be...... also, how are we gonna' get out of here? " Eddy asked

" Well since i couldn't find you or Ed, i didn't think about it much, but i belive i found a way out. We could use the ventilation systems.

" Hey that's a good idea, but how are we suppose to get to the air vents? There isn't any ventilation in my room?

" Well, i thought that when the gladiators are out for the final battle, time, i set up a large explosion, a diversion. There's a few chemicals here that are flamable. I could ingnite them on something that's highly explosive. For example, the ovens here are humongous and if i pour some flamable liquid on them, and ignite them, they will explode. As the fire spreads through the facility, we can look for Ed and then sneak through the vents.

" Well nice plan " Eddy answered " but the biggest problem is finding Ed. "

" Do not threat Eddy. We'll find him soon enough. I have to go now "

Before Eddy could ask him anything more Double D dissapeared. Eddy was left alone to his thoughts. He thought about the chances of survival, and then he found himself thinking about his future. He thought what will be his job after he finished school. Soon it would be his 16th birthday. His grades were now good and even though he still had to go through twelfth grade, he already thought about college, a small but good college. He wouldn't like to go to a private university as his parents wanted. It was expensive and it was for , as Eddy put it, " snobish ritch folk " . Double D was certanly going to Harvard, Ed was probably going to a lesser college but his grades were getting better and better and he passed with a C before the winter break started. He aimed to become a comic book artist Eddy passed with a B. Eddy then thought about a job. He thought about going in to sales, maybe even starting his own company. Then he thought about finding a girlfriend. Then he thought about marriage and the possibility of children. All of this, and more, he thought that night. This was the first time he really thought about where he was going with his life, because now, he was not sure wether or not he will lose it.

A month passed in the arena, and Eddy became the favorite of the crowd. He survived each and every battle with few wounds. As the senceless killing carried on even further, Eddy felt like he was going mad. This endless routine of constant killing tore at his mind. He couldn't wait till it was over, yet he wished that day never came. But it did.

He was led in to the main arena wich was on the top floor. Turns out there were about 50 small arena's in one huge one. And this arena was huge. The arena was covered in grey sand and there were several small, dilapidated fortresses on the sand. There were many doors in the walls. Grego began talking:

" WELCOME!!!! To the last event of this month's Slaughter Fest! Today's battle will be very special. You, strange one, will have to fight 50 of the best fighters from the rest of the arena and at the end, if you survive you will fight the second most ferocious warrior in ALL of the arena's. The two of the best fighters trying to kill each other like wild animals. Oh this will be bloody. BEEGIIIN!!!!

From the doors in the walls emerged 50 warriors clad in spiked blue armour. They surrounded Eddy. Eddy looked around himself, looking at the gladiators. He unsheated his sword from his scabbard and said.

" Quit now and i swear that i'll leave one one of your legs attached. "

They didn't listen and they al lunged at Eddy. Eddy shielded himelf with his shield and then attacked the gladiators behind him. He stabbed the nearest one in the gut, and he slammed the shield in the gladiator behind him for safety. Then he simply cut throught the lines as he tryed to reach the fortress. Eddy felt several sword cuting his back through his leather aromur, but it was minor. He used every method known to him to kil the gladiators. He used his shield,his feet and fists and he already killed about 20 of the gladiators. He reached the fortress and opened the large wooden door and closed it behind himself and barricaded it with a thick wooden board. The gladiators banged on the door trying to bring it down using their swords and axes. Behind Eddy there was a flight of stairs and on the top of the stairs was a automatic crossbow, and it had a large box on the left side wich housed the arrows. Eddy spared no time. He ran up the stairs and stood behind the crossbow. Eddy waited until they broke down the door. He then noticed that the automatic crossbow had no string to propell the arrows. It was more like a machine gun that fired arrows, but it resembeled a crossbow. The door began to shatter and Eddy could see their swords and axes. After one minute of waiting, the door came down. Eddy yelled, though it sounded more like a wild animal growling than a man yelling. He fired the weapon and arrows were sent flying in to the oncoming gladiators. They fell one after another, and soon the stairs were covered in dead bodies. There were about twenty of them on the ground. The last ten didn't want to enter the fortress out of fear. The weapon began to overheat so Eddy ran in to the fortress courtyard in case it blew up. He looked over the wall. The remaining ten were pressed againts the wall. Eddy jumped from the wall right on the head of one of f the gladiators. He heard his neck snap as Eddy landed on the ground. Eddy then killed 8 of them. Eddy looked at the last one. He was shaking. Eddy saw a pool of liquid under his feet. Eddy made a disgusted face. Out of fear the gladiator pissed himself. He began running trying to avoid confrontation. Eddy laughed at this and he prepared himself to launch his sword at the fleeing gladiator. He grabbed the blade of the sword and aimed at the gladiator. The gladiator was clumsy, tripping over the dead bodies. Eddy threw his sword with great might and accuracy. It landed in the back of the galdiators neck. The crowd cheered wildly. Eddy panted out of exhaustion. He just wanted to go. He wanted all of this to be finished. Grego began talking:

" EXCELENT!!! He's still alive! But that was just the prelude of what will happen next. I present to you.... the also undefeated...... ferocious, mad, wild...... i give you...... LOTHAR THE MAAAAAAD!!!!!

Eddy's mind stopped at that point. Through one of the door came a massive armoured figure. Instead of a hammer he held a large axe and had a fake orange beard and no chin.


	11. Chapter 11:The Insanity of Battle

CHAPTER 11: The Insanity of Battle

Ed looked like an enraged bull when he walked in to the light of the arena. His eyes were bloodied and large and his pupils were large. Foam was coming from his mouth, and he was breathing heavily and sweating as if he was running for several miles without rest.

" Ed? Ed, it's me Eddy.... ya know..... your friend? C'mon snap out of it. " Eddy tried to talk with him... but Ed didn't understand. Eddy then realized what was going on. This happened every time Ed would go in to battle. Ed went Berserk. The adrenaline was almost permanently running through his system. Ed was high of off adrenaline. And this was bad. Ed roared like a animal, no longer sounding human. He ran towards Eddy swinging his axe. Eddy began running. The audience laughed. Eddy ran as fast as he could, but Ed was gainig on him. Eddy looked back for a moment and he tripped over a dead body. Ed was above him. Ed swung his axe to cut of Eddy's head but Eddy did a barrel rol and evaded it. Again he tryed to reason with him.

" Ed just calm down... calm down, put the axe down, and WHOAAAAA!!!!! "

Ed grabbed Eddy by the feet and threw him on the other side of the arena. Eddy's head was in pain as he hit the ground. Everything was spining. Eddy began running, even though everything was spining, tripping over almost everything on the ground. He heard Ed's huffing and breathing. Eddy picked up his sheild and blindly started to swing it. He heard a crash and felt a impact. When he looked, he saw that he hit Ed on the head with the shield. Ed went insane. He was screaming and twitching. Eddy ran screaming. Ed went after him. Eddy started running so Ed crashed through the walls of the fortress in the arena. Eddy looked back and saw a large cloud of smoke. Everything was silent for a moment and then, something ent flying towards Eddy. Eddy realised that it was Ed's nassive axe. Eddy jumped out of the way, so the axe hit the arena wall. Several people in the crowd screamed. Edcthen came running for Eddy. Eddy wasn't prepared this time. Ed grabbed him by the neck and he slammed him in to the iron wall of the arena. Edd was choking Eddy. Eddy could barely breathe. Blood was slowly going dripping from his mouth. Eddy tryed to talk to Ed.

" Ed.. l... listen... t.. to me...... you.... are..... Ed....... you like buttered toast and....... gravy..... and.... monster movies.......... you h.... have a sis.... sister named...... S.... Sarah....... and.... you have friends...... named...... Double D and Eddy........ im Eddy..... re.... remmember....

Ed's eyes returned to normal. His hold on Eddy's neck diminished and Eddy dropped on the floor. Ed looked at his armoured hands. He looked around himself. The crowd was not pleased and neither was Grego:

" KILL HIM! KILL HIM NOW!! "

Ed saw Eddy coughing on the ground. He grew angry. He realised that he almost killed his best friend. Ed roared and grabed the axe that was lodged in the arena wall several feet from him. He swung it with great might and then he sent it flying towards Grego in his control booth. Grego screamed as the axe landed in his control booth, causing severe damadge to the booth. Smoke began rising from the booth. Grego said to himself.

" Fine.... if that's the way you want it..... "

He staggered over to a box on the floor, wich was undamaged. He opened it, revealing a red button.

" Let's se how you will like Living Iron "

He pressed the button. From the ground arose a metallic figure. Wires twitching and whiping as it rose. Metallic holes in it's wide, round head glowing green. Pipes rose high from it's back, spewing seemengly endless black smoke. In it's wide hand it held a long black sword. The crowd screamed. They never thought that metal would ever move on it's own. Ed was, however, not intimidated. He simply had a happy face. He said to the massive robot:

" Cool! You look like that robot from the movie " Revenge of the 49.5 foot Robot from the planet of blood " ! A classic! "

The robot responded by lifting it's sword, ready to cleave Ed in half. Eddy pushed Ed out of the way as the sword hit the ground. Eddy lifted up a spear from the ground and he tryed to impale the large robot. It got lodged in one of it's gears. The robot took it and broke it. Ed yelled and launched himself on it's chest. He began punching it, making big dent's in it's metal. It threw Ed of. Eddy began throwing swords and axes at the thing. Some impaled through the metal, some simply bounced of. The thing's torso began spinning in circles, swinging the sword. Eddy and Ed ducked as the sword came whirling around their heads. Then the robot began to whistle and smoke came rising from it's joints. It stopped spinning. Ed then jumped on the robots shoulder. He grabbed the metallic arm and with great strength he ripped it of. Smoke clouded him, as the robot began twitching. Eddy grabbed a sword and buried it in to the robots leg. Coggs and wheels began falling from it. He left the sword in the joint. Ed was still couded by black smoke. Eddy heard some creaking noises and loud shatters. Then he saw a large, round, metallic thing fly from the smoke and on to the ground. It was a half cut ball with eye holes. It was the robots head. A green glow came from the smoke. Ed called to Eddy:

" Eddy! Come and see this! " Eddy climbed the robots back. He saw that the metal ball was simply housing a glowing green ball. Ed began punching it. The robot went wild. Eddy almost fell. He grabbed one of the wires of the arms and he hung on to them, even though they were swinging wildly. Eddy climbed over to Ed to help him. Cracks began appearing on the green ball. Eddy began kicking the ball with his feet. The ball shattered. Then, it exploded. Ed and Eddy were sent flying across the arena, as the audience sreamed. Green light illuminated the arena. The robot began staggering. It fell in to the audience, smashing the arena wall and killing many spectators. Grego yelled infuriated swears. Ed and Eddy stood up, seeing the carnage they caused.

" Eddy? " Ed asked

" Yes Ed "

" Did we do something bad? "

" We just accidentaly killed a whole bunch of bloodthirsty spectators.... yes i think that's bad. "

At that moment, the light's went out. The arena shook. The people screamed, fires roared and the noises deafened. Eddy didn't know where he was because of the explosion. Then he realised what happened.

" DOUBLE D!! YOU DID IT! "

Double D detonated the explosion. The only problem is that it may have been to strong. He had to find Double D. But he couldn't see Ed.

" ED! WHERE ARE YOU?! "

" OVER HERE! BY THE DOOR! "

Ed was standing by the door. Eddy ran towards him

" We need to find Double D! He set up this explosion as a diversion. We have to find him and then we'll escape through the air ducts! Let's go! "

They searched the hallways of the burning and collapsing Velendor Arena, it's glory and splender destroyed by 16 year old's. It was creaking, as though it will fall over on it's back like a helpless turtle. There were many holes blasted by the explosion. Gladiators, happily jumping through them, laughing at the sight of freedom. The explosion opened all of the gladiators rooms, so they escaped. Eddy and Ed reached then reached a massive hole in the ship. About 4 floors were destroyed by the explosion. Eddy was afraid that Double D might have been killed in the explosion. Then he noticed something burned on the metallic floor. It was the burned hat of Double D. Eddy picked it up. He looked at it with glassy eyes. Could it be? Could it be that his friend was dead, a victim of his own plan to set himself and his friends free. Ed was sniffling. Then, somebody from behind snatched the hat away

" I'll take that, thank you. "

Eddy looked behind and sighed a sigh of releif. Behind them was Double D. His white kitchen uniform was slightly burned and his forehead was cut. He was dirty. Ed yelled and huged both Eddy and Double D causing their lungs to shrink

" We are together yet again!! "

" How did you find Ed? " Double D asked Eddy after Ed released them from his bear hug

" Umm... long story.. why the heck was this explosion so big? " He asked

" Well it seems that the chemicals i stole were very explosive, and also i opened a canister full of flamamble gas... and the stoves and the engine room blew up along with half of the arena... hehe.. "

" C'mon let's get of this dang thing " Eddy said.

" Wait Eddy. I belive this belongs to us! " Double D then presented from a bag on his back their weapons that the Ordoins gave them. Ed's warhammer and shield, Eddy's sword and shield, and Double D's daggers, axe and shield.

" Alright! Let's go! " Eddy said

Ed then picked them up and he jumped through the massive hole. They landed on the green grass with a thud. Thousands of free gladiators were running away happily over the hills. They were free from the damned hell hole, that was no more. The grass was beautiful and soft, the sun was shining and the clouds were beautiful. In the distance were the mountains of off wich the Ed's fell, covered in snow. Then there was a enormous thud. The Ed's turned around to see that the arena collapsed. This the first time they noticed that the arena had extremely huge spider like legs. Smoke arose from the shattered remains of Velendor arena.

" Guys! I just realised something! " Eddy yelled

" The Ordoin Army! And the rest of the gang! Their miles away from us! We have to catch up with them if we want to see them or Peach Creek ever again! "

" BABY SISTER! " Ed yelled

" Curse these constant inconviniences! " Double D said.

They ran. They ran away from Velendor arena. They ran awway from the mountains and in to the woods behind the arena, praying that they might find a sign to wich direction the army went.


End file.
